Walter Brown
Character History Walter Brown lived in Silver Hills during the colonial times. He lived in the clock tower that his father built and which in present day, Katie, Lucas, Wes, Jen, and Trip reside in. Katie had found Walter's portrait and Wes told her the legend behind it. Wes told Katie that Walter was in love with the prettiest girl in town - Gwen. But he never had the courage to stand up for her. Alone, Walter haunted the clock waiting for his true love. Katie was captivated by the story and sympathize with the lonely ghost. Lucas and Trip were more skeptical. They had all gone to bed. Later, Katie had awoken because she had heard a noise. Katie search the clock tower and soon Walter's ghost appeared before her. Walter's ghost began walking towards Katie and Katie began to back away and she fell. Back in Walter Brown's time, he was walking along the road when he spotted a young woman about to be run over by a stage coach. He raced to her aid and quickly got her to safety. A little bewildered, the young woman, Katie, thanked the young man. Walter walk away and soon spotted Gwen. He approached her and Gwen thanked him for the poetry. Walter told her that he had more and was about to show Gwen when Drake and his two buddies step out. Drake was furious that Walter was talking to his girl, Gwen. Drake yelled at Walter that he didn't pay him to talk to Gwen and told him he wanted the wagon unloaded. Walter stayed silent and Drake pushed Walter into a pile of manure. Humiliated, Walter slowly got back up and began unloading the wagon. Katie walked over and told Walter that she didn't get the chance to tell him how brave he was in rescuing her. Walter, knowing he wasn't, muttered that yeah that was him brave. Katie offered to help him unload the wagon. Walter put a sack of his shoulder and told Katie that he meant no offense, but she was a girl and couldn't help him. Walter put away the sack and turned around and stopped. Katie had several sacks on each shoulder. Katie told Walter that she was stronger than she looked. Walter was stunned. After the job was done, they went inside the tavern and had a drink. Walter told Katie that his father had built the clock tower and could do anything with his hands. Walter looked dejectedly at his own hands and told Katie he could not. Katie told him that there must be something he is good at. Walter told her that he wrote poetry. He pulled some out of his shirt pocket and passed them to Katie. Katie read them and told Walter that they were beautiful. Drake came over and asked Drake how come he wasn't working. Walter told him that he was done. Drake didn't believe him and questioned how a small, skinny guy like him could get the job done so fast. One of Drake's buddies confirm that the job was done. Seeking something else to harass Walter about, Drake grabbed the sheets of paper out of Katie's hands. Walter was humiliated once again as Drake read out loud one of the poems. Drake and his two buddies laugh until Drake read the line that had Gwen's name on it. Drake then became furious. Katie stood up and told Drake to pick on someone his own size. Drake told Katie that if she wasn't a girl, he would...Katie asked him what he would do. Katie spotted some arm wrestling going on and asked Drake if he wanted the challenge. Walter watched in astonishment as Katie beat Drake at arm wrestling. Furious, Drake stood up and told Walter that he was fired. Katie was alarmed and told Walter that he was sorry, she had never meant for him to lose his job. Walter was okay about it. He told Katie that he had been meaning to quit anyways as Drake was always angry at him. Walter went back to his room in the clock tower. He was laying on his bed when he heard footstep. It was Gwen. Gwen warned Walter that Drake and his two buddies were angry and that they were looking for him. Walter immediately began packing and thanked Gwen for the warning. Before Gwen left, she told him that she knew one day that she would read his poems in a book. Walter stared at the spot that Gwen had just left. Walter was still packing when Katie walked in. Katie told Walter that running away was not the answer. Walter told her that he was just running away today. Katie told him that there will always be another bully. Walter finished packing and was about to walk out. Katie asked him if Gwen was worth fighting for. Walter hesitated for a moment, and then walked out. Walter was waiting when he overheard a commotion. Katie had confront Drake, but during the fight, Katie had been caught by Drake's two buddies. Gwen had walked up and started hitting Drake with her umbrella. Drake became furious and told her that she was supposed to be on his side. Drake was about to hurt Gwen when Walter stepped forward and told Drake don't you dare. Walter and Drake faced each other and then they began to fight. AT first, Walter didn't do so well. At one fall, he glanced at Gwen, who gave him a small nod of encouragement. Drake came towards him, and Walter landed a punch that even surprised him. Drake was knocked out. Walter stood up and Gwen walked over. Gwen told Walter that she guess she could still read his poems. Walter told her any time she wanted to. Walter asked Gwen if he could walk her home and Gwen nodded. They walk off together with the applause of Katie and the townspeople behind them. In present time, Katie told Wes what had happened in her dream. Wes nodded as though that had always been the way of the legend. Wes even added that Walter and Gwen had gotten married. Katie told him that yesterday he had told her that Walter was a lonely ghost. Katie went and searched for Walter's portrait. Katie pulled up the portrait and it was now a painting of Walter and Gwen. Wes stepped up behind her and told Katie that he had told her that they had gotten married and live happily ever after. Lucas scoffed that there was no such thing as ghosts. The bell tower rang out once. Jen, Wes, Lucas, and Trip were puzzled, but Katie smiled as she gazed down at the picture of Walter and Gwen. Notes Portrayal * to be added Behind the Scenes * to be added See also References Category:PR Civilians Category:Minor characters